


I Promise

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up Talk, Post-Break Up, promise ring, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: A year after Blaine gave Kurt a Promise Ring made of his favorite gum wrapper. Blaine decides to give Kurt he had been saving up for since he got his new job. And he was planning on it be an anniversary gift. But in the vain of their breakup...that'd be pretty awkward. So he decides that since he's now on good terms with Kurt, it's gonna be a pretty good Christmas present. He hopes.
Kudos: 9





	I Promise

"Ooh, and this one's from Blaine." Kurt picks up a smallish box, but Blaine doesn't want it presented in front of his dad. Not after what happened. Not after that lecture, he got after Kurt had called him. Not after they were all finally on good terms. He couldn't go back to that.   
  
"Kurt...can we maybe open this one...in private?" He slightly winces at the awkwardness level. He's already halfway done unwrapping the ribbon.  
  
Kurt looks confused and just nods. Blaine opens the window to the fire escape and they just sit out there a while before talking. Even when breathing in the fresh air, he still felt like he was suffocating. On what he did, on how he made Kurt feel. About the thoughts that trapped him in a cell of darkness.  
  
"I-" Blaine chokes out as he holds the box. He looks down on it and thinks about how long he had saved for it. He wanted to give it to him while they were together. But he didn't want it to stay in the corner of his desk drawer.   
  
"I wanted to give it to you when we were together," He hands the velvet sapphire blue box back to Kurt. "But then I..." He trails off. "And we broke up. And we didn't talk...but I didn't want it as a memory of when I was happy. Like _really_ happy. But then I realized I was my best self when I was as happy as you made me. And I didn't want it collecting dust...so..." He just nods and Kurt opens it. Tearing up as he looks down.  
  
It's an aquamarine centered sterling silver Tiffany's ring. It was breathtaking. He never thought would pay his own hard-earned money to buy him something so...beautiful. Something so...words can't even describe.  
  
"Blaine-" He starts.   
  
"No, I need to say this. I promised many things last year. But I broke one promise. I promised...to defend you, even if I know you're wrong. And I didn't. I blamed," His voice chokes up a bit on the next part, painful to say, "My...cheating on you. And your schedule. And while our break up was both of our faults. I blamed you for never picking up the phone, stopped saying 'I love you'...making me feel alone. And I should..." He starts to cry as he speaks, "I should never have blamed you for any of this. I'm so sorry." And he breaks.  
Sobbing, sniffing, snotty nose. The whole nine yards.  
  
"Oh B..." Kurt gets off the stair and wants over to the window cill and holds him close. "Shhhh." But Blaine can't stop crying. It's all his fault. He shouldn't have been so selfish. So stupid to do something so reckless.  
  
"I love you...I always will." Blaine sniffs as Kurt lets go. "And I'm on my way to fully forgiving you. But I could never let you out of my life. We've shared too much. I showed you my most vulnerable side. I can never take that back. And I know I should be mad. I should never be able to forgive you. And if you were _any_ other person. I would be done. That would be it." But he sighs and smiles. "But you are you, Blaine. The person who I do still love, the person I'll never let out of my heart. Because you were the person to show me there is light if you wait long enough." He begins to choke up a bit too. "And I can't thank you enough."  
  
"But-" He's interrupted by a kiss. By lips, he hasn't had pressed against his in weeks. "Look...I know this isn't the right call. But-But it's Christmas Eve. And...And it's you. And...I can't help it!" He pulls the boy close and embraces him as they kiss. "I can't...I forgive you!"   
  
"Kurt-Kurt wait!" Kurt stops. "As-As much as I love you...and want to get back together. I think we...do need some time apart. To mature, and kind of figure out who we are after all this."   
  
"Yeah...maybe-maybe you're right. Who am I kidding, of course, you're right." Kurt sighs, he's always had a weak spot for Blaine's poeticness. "But wait...you never told me what you promised." He speaks teasingly.  
  
"Kurt-"  
  
"No no no! I want a promise!" He laughs and Blaine sighs. Looking up before coming up with something.  
  
"Ok...you want a promise. Here-Here it is. I promise to give you as much space you need; Even when you beg for me to be closer. I promise to still, always pick up your call...no matter what I'm doing. To call you when I need you...to remind you that I still love you, and always will. I promise to send you cookies every month...since I know how much you love my cookies. And I promise, that when you're ready. I'll be ready. And I'll keep myself available if you ever wanna give this another try. Because I don't know if I could be with anyone else. Oh! And I promise to let both of us actually have time to see what kind of fish are out there in that...sea." Kurt laughs at that last one. "That's one is more for you than for me."  
  
Kurt laughs and nods, "I like that. Thanks for always being here for me."  
  
"Hey, I promised that, right?" Both boys laugh and hug before heading inside. It was really cold. And didn't wanna keep Burt waiting too much longer. Otherwise, he might start suspecting...something.


End file.
